"Sponged Together"
Sponged Together is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is about 8 different SpongeBob SquarePants characters living in the same house together in front of a million cameras, catching their every move. The characters here are: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, Karen and Squidward. It is a parody of the TV show Drawn Together. One interesting thing about the show is that it is more racy than SpongeBob SquarePants, and is not completely geared towards kids. Stephen Hillenburg works on the show since he made the original SpongeBob show more enjoyable to adults. The show has been mistakenly canceled once, for the producers called the wrong number and some stranger told them they were canceled. Then it was officially canceled after 12 seasons. However, due to high ratings for reruns, fan mail, and a huge raise in DVD sales, the show was picked up for 16 test episodes for a 13th season to see if the show could still continue. That season it gained excellent new writers. Near the end of the season, it was picked up for 22 additional episodes for a 14th season. Season 15 and 16 were ordered near the end of season 14 both with an order of 10 episodes. Originally, 20 were ordered for season 15, but the producers claimed it was better to start ordering smaller amounts of episodes per season. They set it at 10 episodes per season starting with season 15. The same thing was previously done with seasons 10-11. Season 15 did well in the ratings, and gave the show its 200th episode, which the producers claim was: "One of the funniest yet hardest episodes to produce to date". The 200th episode is one of the most viewed episodes of "Sponged Together" to date. Nick@Night decided to go ahead and have a 17th and 18th season ordered once season 16 began, however the orders were canceled. Nick@Nite has recently canceled Sponged Together because it was starting to get too hard to write for, and the creator believes it has run it's course. But then Deetfeet declared William Leonard future director of the show. William said, "I never thought I could be sent in to the director's chair just because I wrote six episodes!" Season 17 was ordered in the beginning of season 16, with 12 episodes, despite of the cancellation. Season 16 did well in the raitings. Also, Ms. Puff was replaced with Pearl. 17th season was supposed to have 12 episodes but ended up with 14. After episode 1713 Sponged Together was on a hiatus for a long time. When season 17 finally ended, Nick@Nite ordered the 18th and 19th season with 12 and 18 episodes, respectively. Season 18 was the first themed season. At the beginning of 19th season, it was announced that the show has been renewed for the 20th season, which will consist of 10 episodes. Season 1 (2009 - 2010/7 Episodes) This season had 8 episodes ordered, but one episode was held back due to racy content, so the episode count this season was 7. Season 2 (2010/15 Episodes) The second season of "Sponged Together" had 14 episodes ordered, along with the held back episode from season one, it had 15 episodes. Season 3 (2011/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered and aired. Season 4 (2012/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes, once again, ordered, but, one episode was pulled due to quite racy content, and was replaced with a season 5 episode, which is to be announced. Season 5 (2013/14 Episodes) This season, once again, had 14 episodes ordered, however since episode 502 aired last season, and there still were some troubles with episode 409, season 6 was ordered and 602 would be filling in the vacant spot. One difference this season, though, was that the show was getting pretty expensive, mainly animation-wise, so it switched to a different form of animation (flash animation, but very good flash animation) so the show could continue without problems. Season 6 (2014/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered, however, episode 602 aired last season, BUT, the network FINALLY decided to air episode 409, so it had a 14 episode count. By the way, Squidward left the house at the end of last season, so he is not here. Season 7 (2015/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered/aired. This season, once again, every episode aired in production order. Season 8 (2016/14 Episodes) Season 8 had 14 episodes ordered/aired. It was also announced that this would be the final season of "Sponged Together". Reasons for cancellation are unknown, but it had a great run. This season would also bring the series up to its 100 episode mark. The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Visit Here: The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Season 9 (2018/26 Episodes) Unexpectedly, "Sponged Together" was picked up for a 26 episode 9th season!! The writers were sure, and were even TOLD that season 8 was its last, but apparently, they changed their minds. This season is expected to begin after the movie has come to a finish. Season 10 (2019/10 Episodes) After the first four episodes in season 9 got really high ratings, a tenth season was picked up. 10 episodes were ordered. This season will run from January 30, 2019-December 4, 2019. This season will also celebrate 10 years of "Sponged Together". In order to celebrate, Nick@Night is going to show a marathon of the top 10 episodes of the series, which will lead up to the ten-year celebration episode. The ten-year celebration episode will be the season finale. Also, on N@N, they will be showing a special about the history of "Sponged Together". Season 11 (2020/10 Episodes) After the airing of the episode: "The Rise & Decline Of Bubble Buddy" killing in the ratings, Season 11 was announced. Again, 10 episodes were ordered. This season will air from January 22, to June 10 of 2020. Season 12 (2020/6 Episodes) After the first few episodes in season 11 not doing so well in the ratings, and viewers complaining that the storys seemed to become too repetitive, Nick @ Night decided to end its partnership with "Sponged Together", and canceled it. However, in order to give it a proper ending, they ordered 6 final episodes for a twelfth and final season. These 6 episodes will air from October 28, 2020-December 2, 2020. Season 13 (2022/16 Episodes) "Sponged Together" seemed to gather more interest after it was actually canceled, and fans did not want the series to be canceled after all. So, Nick@Nite debated this for a while, but then decided, give the fans what they want. So 16 episodes for Season 13 were ordered to commence in 2022. It will run from January 5, 2022-August 3, 2022. Season 14 (2023/22 episodes) Season 14 was announced fairly close to the end of season 13, with the episodes in season 13 getting steady ratings through-out. This season, Squidward will officially be in the series from here on, replacing Larry. This season will air from January 25, 2023-December 27, 2023 . Season 15 (2024/10 episodes) 10 episodes were picked up for season 15. This season will run from January 24, 2024 til June 26, 2024. Season 16 (2025/10 Episodes) Along with season 15, Nick@Night went ahead and ordered a 16th season of 10 episodes. The airdates rule is: *5 episodes air from January 29-February 26 *Then the rest air from July 30, 2025-August 27, 2025. This will also be the series final season in which Deetfeet is in charge. Season 17 (2026/14 Episodes) Things looked hopeless for Sponged Together when it was cancelled, because the show was running out of ideas, getting squeezed dry and getting too hard to write for. But then, after a huge amount of fan-mail, Deetfeet declared writer and fellow partner William Leonard director of the show. This season was supposed to have 12 episodes, but ended up with 14 episodes. After episode 1713 Sponged Together was cancelled for a long time, but now director William Leonard has rebooted the series by himself. Season 18 (2026-2027/15 Episodes) After Season 17 officially ended, Nick@Nite ordered an 18th and 19th season. This season will consist of fourteen episodes and one TV movie. Season 19 (2027/18 Episodes) Season 19 will consist of 18 episodes. This show has also been renewed for a 20th season. This season will run from January 29th to May 28th, a new episode airing every Friday. 1,803. End of the Line? ''- SpongeBob receives a mysterious letter in the mail that his housemates mistake for his death note and as such try to prevent his supposed "demise" from occurring. RULES Believe it or not, this show is gonna have some rules. #You can join this spinoff if you want to. However, spam episodes and other vandalism will be removed. #There will always be eight characters in the house - no more, no less. If you want a character to be added in or removed, feel free to talk to the director. #Episodes are aired once a week, every Wednesday. Check an online calendar or iCal to find when your new episode will air. #Episode descriptions stay PG-13 at the most. Avoid any strong language or sexual references. Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. *Deetfeet: Creator, Executive Producer, Writer 3rd Position (Season 1 - Present) *SuperSaiyanKirby: Executive Producer, Writer (Seasons 2 - 3, 5 - 6, 8 - 9, 12 - Present) *SpongeWriter: Head Writer, Executive Producer, Creative Director, Story Editor, Cleaner (Season 13 - Present) *Phineasandferbfan2010: Storyboard Artist (Season 13 - Present) *William Leonard: Title Card Designer (Season 1-) Writer 2nd Position, Storyboard Artist, Executive Producer, Director (Season 13 - Season 19), Producer *Singingpoodles: Writer (Season 13 - Present) *Etenitey the Hedgehog: Writer (Season 14 - Present) *MissAppear869: Writer (Season 14 - Present) *Quickster968: Writer (Season 14 - Present) *Stephen Burg: Writer, storyboard artist (season 17 - season 17) *Rarity7Best - Writer, Director (Season 19 - Present) *Ponyo Fan - Writer Trivia *The show has been mistakenly canceled once, and officially canceled once, and then un-canceled. Once more, the show was officially canceled, but despite that, the show is ongoing right now. *The show currently has 216 episodes and 16 seasons to its name. *The show is rated TV-PG and sometimes TV-14 which means it is one of the more adult-oriented SpongeBob spin-offs. *It is parody of Drawn Together. Awards Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy loves ''Sponged Together! Yay a.png|SpongeBob Fanon Yay Awards Category:Spin-Offs Category:DCXD Shows Category:Seasons Category:Featured Category:Deetfeet